The Red Lotus Society
by Monkgangsta
Summary: Liu Kang and Kung Lao team with the Red Lotus warriors to save Kitana
1. Secret Clan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. That is property of Midway. I do own the OCs in the story. Do not used them without permission

* * *

**

The Red Lotus Society

**Chapter 1: The secretive clan**

In Earthrealm, there was another group of warriors that lived and trained in Japan known as the Red Lotus Society. Among the society were many warriors that resemble karate fighters, old samurai warriors and Japanese priests. They trained in many forms of karate and many other Japanese martial arts. They were created to rival the white Lotus society and their forms of kung fu. Though they settled in Earthrealm, they were said to have an ancestry in Outworld. Bo Rai Cho had created them as a way of to resist the emperor Shao Kahn.

In order to keep Shao Kahn from eliminating them, Bo Rai Cho had moved them to Earthrealm and kept them in secret for five hundred years. They had not taken part in a Mortal Kombat tournament because they would have had to fight on Outworld's behalf. Bo Rai Cho had to train Liu Kang who was from a rival organization known as the White Lotus Society. During that time, Bo Rai Cho had gathered the elders from both factions in order to swear peace with each other.

Deep into the academy two young warriors named Masao and Yoshio were sparring with each other. Masao was the fighter dressed in white Karate pants and a white headband. Yoshio was dressed in a blue and black Karate Gi with a wooden hat to cover his head. They were said to be the strongest warriors of the Red Lotus. Masao fighting style was Koto Ryu or Koppojutsu which is a bone hitting martial arts. His weapon of choice was a three sectional staff. Yoshio fighting style was Gyokko Ryu or Koshijutsu which is a nerve hitting martial arts. These two styles were used for assassinations but the two warriors used it as normal fighting styles.

Masao and Yoshio went back and forth between each other. They blocked and countered each others strikes and kicks. Masao moved in for a free hit but still couldn't get the upper hand and Yoshio also couldn't land an attack either. Eventually the two warriors got tired and called it a draw.

Masao took a deep breath "Impressive Yoshio, now I see why you're my spiritual sworn brother."

Yoshio nodded "You were impressive yourself Masao. I could only imagine how well we would do in actual combat."

Two more warriors named Saburo and Shiro came over to them. They were said to be stronger after Masao and Yoshio. Saburo is also the older brother of Shiro and their styles were Shorin Ryu and Goju Ryu.

"Masao, Yoshio, Master Bo Rai Cho is here. We need you to join the others on the main ground" said Saburo.

Masao and Yoshi nodded to each other "Ok we're coming"

The four warriors traveled back to main grounds of academy to where the elders were. Master Bo Rai Cho stood before everyone to warn them of an incoming danger.

"Everyone, the emperor has plotted to attack. They have captured the princess of Edenia and now he has turned his attention to Earthrealm. A spy has located the sacred grounds of this academy so we must be prepared to defend it. The emperor's Tarkatan horde is coming here now. Everyone, you must grab a weapon and be prepared to defend the academy."

Obeying Bo Rai Cho warning, everyone in the academy grabbed a weapon. For the first time the Red Lotus society must get ready for battle.


	2. First battle

**Chapter 2: Their first battle.**

The Tarkatan horde had finally reached their grounds. The warriors charged towards the Tarkatans and clashed their weapons with their blades. Though it's their first battle, they had spent many years training in secret so they were able to stand against them. The two brothers Saburo and Shiro had no problem defeating the first wave of attackers.

Some of the elders and inexperienced fighters were being killed by the Tarkatans. Masao charged towards them and roundhouse kicked one of them. Yoshio threw the boomerang that he wore around his neck and decapitated two of them.

"I never thought that I would get to use this in battle" said Yoshio.

Masao nodded "Yes, that weapon of yours is a formidable weapon against these creatures."

Saburo and Shiro had regrouped with them after they had finished clearing the area of the Tarkatans.

"Masao, Yoshio, some of our warriors has been killed by these mutants" said Saburo.

Masao nodded, "We know, we just avenged some of them. Where is Master Bo Rai Cho?"

"He is still fighting with these creatures on the other side of the Academy" replied Shiro.

"Hurry, we have to help him now!" said Yoshio.

The four of them hurried over to other side of the academy to find Bo Rai Cho surrounded by them. Masao ran towards them and used his flying punch on one of them. He defeated a few more Tarkatans with a fire ball that were shaped like a tiger claw. He finished off the remaining ones using his tiger furry attack. He jumped towards a Tarkatan and punched it eight times with incredible speed then did the same for the rest of them.

After Masao had defeated the ones that surrounded Bo Rai Cho, more of them had jumped out. Yoshio teleported and used his diving punch to knock down another one. For the remaining ones, he tossed his boomerang at them and it slashed their chests. To finish them off, he used his tornado punch. All of the Tarkatans had been defeated and the Academy was saved put partially destroyed.

Master Bo Rai Cho was impressed with how well his students Masao and Yoshio had mastered their attacks.

"You two have done well with your attacks. I am very proud to have trained you both."

Masao and Yoshio smiled then bowed to him "Thank you Master Bo Rai Cho."

"There for I am counting on you two to go to the Wu Shi Academy and deliver a message to the Mortal Kombat Champion Liu Kang. The princess of Edenia is being held captive in Outworld and she needs his help. I will wait for him in Outword and you as well."

Masao's eyes grew wider "But Master, we have an easy truce with the White Lotus. We can not go to their sacred grounds."

Bo Rai Cho laughed "Do not worry about that Masao. I have personally trained the Mortal Kombat champion myself, he will understand. I will give you my warrior's medallion to prove that you have trained with me as well, now go and good luck."

Masao nodded "Yes Master Bo Rai Cho, we will do as you ask."


	3. Wu Shi Academy

**Chapter 3: Wu Shi Academy**

On the Lei Tai grounds of the Wu Shi Academy, Liu Kang and Kung Lao were mediating while the two brothers Tao Long and Tao Shen were sparring. Tao Long was using the dragon fist style while his brother used the tiger fist. He threw the first punch at him but his brother countered with one of his own. Tao Shen tried to roundhouse kick him but he ducked under him. He left himself open for a free hit and his brother took advantage with an upper cut. Tao Long moved in on his brother only to be knocked off his feet with a sweep.

Tao Shen helped his brother up and deciding to end their sparring. Liu Kang and Kung Lao were also finished meditating.

"Both of your skills were really impressive. I could feel your chi energy as I meditated" said Liu Kang.

The two brothers smiled and nodded "Thank you Liu Kang."

Kung Lao had noticed that part of the Academy was on fire. "Come on, I do not like the looks of that fire."

Tao Long and Tao Shen grabbed the spear and the Jian sword then followed Liu Kang and Kung Lao. They headed towards the main grounds where they fire was coming from. They saw many of their monks doing battle with the Tarkatans. The monks were armed with spears, staffs, and the Dao and Jian swords. They clashed their weapons with the Tarkatans. Some of the monks were unable to fend off their attack and died on the grounds. Liu Kang and the others rushed in to save the monks. He started shooting his fireballs and gave some of them flying kicks.

Kung Lao tossed his hat and slashed some of them in the chest. He gave four or five of them diving kicks then finished them by slicing their heads off. Tao Long armed with the spear impaled the three that surrounded him then slashed their stomachs. Tao Shen armed with the Jian sliced one of them in half then impaled two more.

Only eight more Tarkatans had remained. Two of them ran towards Tao Long and he knocked one of them aside. He parried the other one's blades with his spear. He continued to dodge and counter the Tarkatan warrior then impaled him with the spear. The other Tarkatan warrior that he knocked aside was impaled as well. Tao Shen fought with two of them from both sides. He clashed is sword with the one in front of him then roundhouse kicked the one from behind. He impaled the one in front of him and quickly turned around and decapitated the other one.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao fought the last four in hand to hand combat. Liu Kang shot his fire balls at two of them then gave one of them the bicycle kick. The other ran towards him and tried to slash him but he parried his attack and gave him an uppercut.

When the Tarkatan stood back up, Liu Kang kicked his head off then kicked into his body causing it to blow up. The second Tarkatan ran towards Liu Kang and stuck his blade out. Liu Kang grabbed his arm and snapped it. He snapped the other arm then both his legs. He finished off the Tarkatan warrior by snapping its neck. Kung Lao teleported and dive kicked one of the last two. Kung Lao sliced one of his arms off and impaled the Tarkatan with it. The last Tarkatan ran towards him and Kung Lao sliced him in different directions. Soon the Tarkatan warrior was in several pieces and all of them were defeated.

"Why would the Tarkatans attack us again?" said Liu Lang.

"Shao Kahn must be plotting to take Earthrealm again" said Kung Lao.


	4. Messengers

**Chapter 4: Messengers**

Masao and Yoshio finally emerged from the portal to the Wu Shi Academy. They had appeared in front of Liu Kang and the others. Kung Lao told the two brothers to go inside while they confront the two strangers.

"Servants of Shao Kahn prepare for combat!" said Liu Kang.

Masao looked confused "No wait, we do not serve the emperor."

"Yes we have come for another reason" said Yoshio

"Do not try to deceive us, prepare yourself now!"

Kung Lao teleported and tried to dive kick Yoshio but he teleported as well. When they both landed, they exchanged punches and kicks with each other. Kung Lao punched him in chest but Yoshio kicked him in chest as well. Kung Lao jumped back and landed on one knee. He threw hit but it was defected by Yoshio's boomerang. Kung Lao was impressed with Yoshio's skills

"You are really impressive, for an elite guard."

"What will take it take to convince you? I am not an elite guard" replied Yoshio.

"You will have to convince me with your skill" said Kung Lao while running towards him.

Liu Kang tried to hit Masao with a three hit combo but he countered with one of his own combos. Both warriors were evenly matched and did not get an edge over each other. Liu Kang shot his fire ball at him but Masao shot one as well and the two fire balls blew up. Masao was distracted but the fire ball collision that he didn't see Liu Kang coming towards him. Liu Kang hit him with his flying kick. Masao was sent flying backwards and he dropped the medallion that Bo Rai Cho had given him.

Liu Kang walked over to the medallion and picked up. He had recognized it to be Bo Rai Cho's. He walked over and grabbed Masao in order to interrogate him.

"All right start talking! How did you get this warrior's medallions? This belongs to Master Bo Rai Cho."

"He gave it to me to show you that we trained with him" he replied.

Liu Kang let him go "You trained with Master Bo Rai Cho? What is your name?"

"My name is Masao and my friend over there is Yoshio. We are from the Red Lotus Society."

Liu Kang raised an eyebrow "From the Red Lotus Society? We have an uneasy truce with you. So why have you come to our sacred grounds?"

"Master Bo Rai Cho has a messaged for you. The princess from Edenia is being held captive in Outworld."

Liu Kang eyes grew wider "No! Kitana! I must go to Outworld now!"

Kung Lao and Yoshio walked over to them. "If you are going to Outworld then I will go with you. You can not do this alone."

Liu Kang nodded "Thank you Kung Lao and I supposed you two are going as well?"

Masao nodded "Yes, Master Bo Rai Cho has requested that we work together. The four of us must head to Outworld together. His medallion can open a portal to get us there now stand back while we open it."

Masao took the medallion and extended it forward. Soon a portal had opened and the four of them jumped through it. Determined to save Kitana, Liu Kang and Kung Lao must battle in Outworld again but this time they have help from their rivals.


	5. Living Forest and Wastelands

**Chapter 5: The Living forest and Wastelands**

The four warriors had finally made it to Outworld. Masao and Yoshio were surprised with what they saw. Bo Rai Cho had told them stories about how beautiful it used to be. All of that came to an end when the Dragon King Onaga came into power. His advisor Shao Kahn had seize Outworld from him by treachery and has ruled it ever since.

They continued walking until they reached the living forest. Whenever they growled, it was because they were hungry. Shao Kahn would have his extermination squads take people from the villages and feed them to the trees. He would also feed them the minions he had no more use for.

As soon as they reached the middle of the forest, more Tarkatan warriors had jumped out and surrounded them.

"There are more of these things? I though we defeated them" said Masao.

"No we have not. This is Outworld so you are going to see a lot more of them" replied Liu Kang.

"Since you two have trained with Master Bo Rai Cho, let us see you put your skills to good us" said Kung Lao.

Yoshio reached for his boomerang "All right, we will show you everything we have learned."

He tossed his boomerang and it cut one of the Tarkatans in half. Kung Lao got the idea and threw his hat and decapitated three of them. Liu Kang and Masao stood back and shot fireballs but some of the Tarkatans had dodged them. Liu Kang fought with it in hand to hand combat. He dodged his slash attacks and roundhouse kicked him. As the Tarkatan tried to get up, Liu Kang gave him and flying kick.

The trees will still growling and Liu Kang had gotten and idea. He knocked the Tarkatan warrior into the tree's mouth. After the tree had eaten the Tarkatan, it stopped growling and it looked like it had a smile on its face.

"Everyone, feed them to the trees" said Liu Kang.

Three more Tarkatans came after Masao. He grabbed one of them and tossed him into a tree. The tree grabbed the Tarkatan with its tongue and ate it. Kung Lao and Yoshio tossed the wounded Tarkatans into the trees' mouths as well.

"Well that takes care of them" said Kung Lao.

"Yes now we must keep going. Kitana is counting on us" said Liu Kang.

They continued to walk though Outworld and eventually they reached the wastelands. Nothing was here but broken and decayed bodies of Shao Kahn's enemies or troops lying around. They stumbled across more Tarkatan warriors eating the flesh off Edenian soldiers. There were only eight of in the area so it was easy enough to battle with them.

"Quickly, we must defeat them" said Liu Kang.

Kung Lao and Yoshio decapitated four of them and made it easier for them each to have a one on one fight. Simultaneously they fought with the Tarkatans and proved to be too strong for them. Liu Kang transformed into a dragon and bit its upper body off. Kung Lao took off his hat and the tarkatan in half.

Masao took hold of the Tarkatan and ripped off its head. Yoshio snapped the last ones neck then pulled its head off.

"Up ahead is the Dead Pool. We must cross it but be careful not to fall in it"

Heeding Liu Kang's warning Masao and Yoshio walked to it carefully.


	6. Dead Pool

**Chapter 6: Dead Pool**

Liu Kang and the others had reached the Dead Pool. It was known for having hooks and acid surrounding the platform. Shao Kahn created this pool as a way to punish those who defied or failed him. Liu Kang began to feel that it was suspiciously quiet and way to easy for them to pass.

"I do not like this at all" said Liu Kang.

"What is the problem Liu Kang?" asked Kung Lao.

"It is way too quiet and way too easy. Proceed but be very cautious" he replied.

They continued walking on the platform. Masao began to look at the hooks hanging around in the room. He had also noticed that one of the bodies was dripping blood meaning that they were killed not too long ago.

"Hey, everyone like at this body. It's still dripping blood so somebody just killed him" he said.

Yoshio dipped his finger into the blood that dripped on the platform. "Masao is right, this blood is still warm."

"If he was just killed, then where is his murderer?" asked Kung Lao.

After Kung Lao asked that, an acid ball was coming towards them. When they saw it they ducked. Reptile appeared and started walking towards them.

"Foolssssissssh Mortalssss I am the one you ssseek!" he hissed.

Yoshio stepped forward "So you are the one who killed that man. You will pay for this lizard!"

Reptile hissed "Lizard! You will pay for that remark with your death! Prepare to feel the wrath of Reptile!"

Reptile shot another acid ball at them but once again they managed to avoid it. Liu Kang and Kung Lao got into their fighting stances but Yoshio extended his arm to stop them.

"You two stand back, I will fight him in combat."

He stepped forward and walked in a circle around reptile until he got into his stance. Reptile vanished and put Yoshio into confusion. He didn't back down but Reptile took advantage and attacked him. He pulled off a three hit combo and gave him an uppercut. Yoshio almost rolled off the platform and into the pool but Reptile grabbed him and tossed him aside. Before he could recover, Reptile attacked him again.

"You can not defeat what can't ssssee!" he hissed.

Yoshio closed his eyes and tried to focus he listened closely to Reptile's sounds. He opened his eyes and threw a punch. This time he hit Reptile which caused him to be visible moved in and punched Reptile three times, once across his face, and twice in this chest. He stumbled back from the pain only to suffer and upper cut. Reptile slowly started to get up but he was roundhouse kicked into the wall. Yoshio threw his boomerang at him and slashed him across the chest. As he moved in for the kill, Reptile dropped to his knees.

"Pleasssse ssssspare me!"

Yoshio grabbed him by the throat "You deserve no mercy for what you did!"

Yoshio began to strike each of Reptile's pressure points. Now he was paralyzed and left open for the fatal blow. Yoshio violently punched Reptile where his heart was and caused it to burst. On impact, Reptile blew up from the outside and his body parts landed into the dead pool while organs hit the platform. Liu Kang and the others were impressed.

"Great work Yoshio, now let's go. Master Bo Rai Cho's hut is up ahead."


	7. Bo Rai Cho

**Chapter 7: Bo Rai Cho's hut**

Bo Rai Cho was surrounded by the last of the Tarkatans and among them was their leader Baraka. Bo Rai Cho continued to fight with him using his famous drunken fist style. Though he was able to dodge most of Baraka's attack, eventually he was caught off guard by the other Tarkatans. He was surrounded and attacked in all directions. Liu Kang and Masao shot fireballs at some of them followed buy Kung Lao's hat and Yoshio's boomerang.

Liu Kang gave a couple of them flying kicks. Kung Lao teleported and gave them diving kicks. Yoshio used his tornado punch and decapitated some of them with his boomerang. Kung Lao decapitated five more of them with his hat. Liu Kang finished off the last two by bicycle kicks. The last of the Tarkatans were defeat. Baraka closed in Bo Rai Cho and tried to impale him. Masao turned his attention to Baraka and shot a fireball at him.

"Stay away from Master Bo Rai Cho or else!"

Baraka growled at him "You dare attack me? You will die!"

"This one is mine! Check on Master Bo Rai Cho."

Masao stepped forward and got into his stance. Baraka shot his lightning ball at Masao but he ducked. Baraka ran towards him started exchanging blows. Masao parried his attacks and counter with some of his own but Baraka blocked all of his. Baraka tried to roundhouse kick him but Masao ducked and gave him an upper cut. He moved in closer to attack Baraka again but he was attack by a sweep. Masao tried to get back up but Baraka hit him with an upper cut then kicked him aside. He noticed that the last of his Tarkatans were defeated and flashed a grin.

"Impressive, you all might have finished off my warriors but I will not be defeated so easily."

"That's what you think!" said Masao as he shot a fire ball at him. He ran towards him and used his super punch on him. As Baraka went flying backwards, Masao attacked him with his tiger fury attack. Baraka proved to be no match for the Red Lotus warrior and he was now at his mercy.

"Now it is time to finish this" he said.

Masao closed in on him and picked him back up. He violently punched him in the arm and shattered his bone. Then he punched him in the opposite leg and shattered the bone in his leg. Baraka tried to hop away but Masao closed in on him. He extended his leg back to build up a power force. Then in one movement he kicked him in the neck which caused his head to spin and then snap off.

"Impressive Masao, you have defeated Baraka an elite warrior of the emperor" said Bo Rai Cho.

"That's not all, Yoshio defeated Reptile as well" said Masao.

Bo Rai Cho laughed "Impressive Yoshio, I am proud of you both."

Liu Kang stepped forward "Master Bo Rai Cho, where did they take Kitana?"

"Her army fought well but they were defeated. Shao Kahn had her captured and took her to the dungeon of the main fortress. Since you are heading there, be cautious because Shao Kahn has her heavily guarded.


	8. Free Kitana

**Chapter 8: Free Kitana**

Liu Kang and the others continued to walk through Outworld. After defeating the entire Tarkatan horde, they had an easy walk for the most part. Liu Kang had noticed that the Shokan army was fighting against the Centaurs army. Masao and Yoshio were shocked at the size of the armies.

"What are those things?" asked Masao

Liu Kang turned to him "They are Shokans and Centaurs, though both armies serve Shao Kahn, they are sworn enemies. It would be unwise to fight to pick a fight with these armies so we must sneak past them."

"Understood, all right let's move" said Masao.

As both armies clashed and battled, Liu Kang and the others found another path to the fortress. It was said that Shao Kahn favored the centaurs more than he did with Shokan so they plotted to eliminate the Centaurs in order to get within the good graces of the emperor. The battle went back and forth between them as some on each side were being killed. The battle ended with both sides retreating.

Liu Kang and the others had reached the fortress. They found two Masked Guards blocking the door.

"I thought Master Bo Rai Cho said they would be heavily guarded" said Yoshio.

"It is only the outside of the fortress. There will be more of them inside. Liu Kang let's take care of them" said Kung Lao.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao charged towards the two Masked Guards and quickly defeated them. They signaled Masao and Yoshio to come out. The four of them entered in and traveled through the fortress. They did their best not to alert anymore guards and proceeded quietly. They got passed the Armory and torture room, not many guards were there but they Liu Kang and the others quickly defeated them. Eventually they found the dungeon room. Inside Dungeon Kitana and Jade sat behind a cell together. Kitana raised her head and saw Liu Kang standing there.

"Liu Kang you made it."

Hang On I will get you out of there.

Four more Masked Guards came out and aimed the weapons at them. They charged at Liu Kang but he knocked down one of them. Kung Lao and the others each attacked one of them. Simultaneously each warrior fought one and one. The Masked Guards were said to have been trained by Shang Tsung or even Shao Kahn himself. Liu Kang and the others will still more than match for them. Liu Kang snapped one of their necks while Kung Lao sliced of another one's head. Masao used the same fatality he used on Baraka which was violently punching his joints then kicked his head off. Yoshio used the fatality that he used on Reptile where he struck each pressure point and muscle of the Masked Guard then he punch him in the heart causing him to explode. Liu Kang found the key that the guard dropped and opened the cell door that Kitana and Jade were in.

"Thank you again Liu Kang and who are they?" said Kitana.

"They are warriors of the Red Lotus Society named Masao and Yoshio. So you have plotted to save Outworld from Shao Kahn?" asked Liu Kang.

"Yes but my army was defeated and they imprisoned us. Will you help us defeat Shao Kahn?"

Liu Kang nodded "Yes we will help you."

Kitana and Jade lead the warriors to the main throne room where Shao Kahn was.


	9. Goro and Kitana

**Chapter 9: Goro and Kintaro**

As they made their way to main throne room, many of Shao Kahn warriors and elite guards attack them. Not even Shao Kahn's troops were a match for them. Kitana killed one of the last ones by decapitating his head off with he fans. Jade impaled the other one with her staff. Finally they reached the main throne room. However, guarding the room were the two Shokans Goro and Kintaro. The two Shokans had a history with the Shaolin monks since Goro was responsible for killing their ancestor the great Kung Lao. Liu Kang defeated him five hundred years later as well as Kintaro. Now both Shokan has a grudge with the Mortal Kombat champion as well as his spiritual brother.

"So the descendants of Kung Lao have freed the princess and now plotting to overthrow the emperor. Unfortunately you will not reach the emperor" said Goro.

"Yes, we have been ordered to eliminate all enemies of the emperor and now we will have the pleasure of crushing you!" roared Kintaro.

"Now that I am free, your emperor is as good as finished. This realm will finally be free of his tyranny" said Kitana.

"If you want to get to emperor you have to defeat us. We will crush all of you where you stand" said Goro/

"We shall see if you can best in combat!" said Liu Kang.

"Yes, it is time that we avenge our ancestors all of you stand back" said Kung Lao.

Kitana and the others stood back like Kung Lao advised them to. Masao and Yoshio now had the chance to see how strong the White Lotus society truly was. Liu Kang stood in front of Goro and got into his stance. Goro roared and jumped in the air. He tried to stomp on Liu Kang but he back flipped out of the way. Liu Kang started to shoot fireballs at him. Though they were pushing him back, it looked as if Goro was unaffected by them. Liu Kang gave him a flying kick but Goro grabbed and started punching him with his other two arms.

Kung Lao was also fighting against Kintaro and tosses his hat at him. The hat managed to scar Kintaro but he shot his fire ball at him. Kung Lao teleported and tried to dive kick him but Kintaro smacked him aside. Goro finished punching Liu Kang then tossed him next to Kung Lao.

"What's the matter Liu Kang? I thought you were the Mortal Kombat champion" taunted Goro.

Liu Kang struggled to get back on his feet "I am not through yet!" When he got back up he ran towards Goro and gave him the bicycle kick. Goro was actually being pushed back into a wall. Liu Kang wrapped himself Goro and ripped his arms off. He dropped to his knees as Liu Kang twisted his neck and pulled off his head. Kung Lao stood back and tossed his hat at Kintaro again. This time the wound got bigger and Kintaro was in a lot more pain. Kung Lao teleported in front of him and used his tornado attack. He took off his hat and sliced off his arms one by one. Kintaro stumbled back in pain until one of his legs was sliced off too. Kintaro was backed into a corner and Kung Lao sliced his head off. Both the Shokans were dead and the great Kung Lao was avenged

"Impressive, the White Lotus is powerful" said Masao

"Thank You, now it is time to defeat the emperor and free Outworld." said Liu Kang.


	10. Shang Tsung

**Chapter 10: Shang Tsung**

After defeating Goro and Kintaro they entered the main throne room. Inside were Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung going over their plans to conquer Earthrealm and Edenia. They noticed that Liu Kang and freed Kitana and Shang Tsung stepped forward.

"So Liu Kang you have arrived and saved your woman. Very well you can die together."

"Silence sorcerer, I defeated you before and I'll do it again!" said Liu Kang.

"Then come Shaolin warrior!" he taunted.

"No Shang Tsung you will fight with me!" said Kung Lao.

"No Kung Lao, this is between me and Shang Tsung!" argued Liu Kang.

Kung Lao adjusted his hat "You need to be at full strength to defeat the emperor, so leave the sorcerer to me."

Liu Kang thought about it then nodded "Ok go ahead and defeat him but be cautious of his trickery."

Kung Lao nodded "I know."

"I have heard stories of Shang Tsung. He cursed to consume souls correct?" asked Yoshio.

Liu Kang nodded "Yes, this was his punishment for killing her masters; he betrayed Earthrealm and sided with Shao Kahn. My ancestor the great Kung Lao had defeated him in Mortal Kombat and ended their winning streak."

"So what we are watching here is like a mock battle from five hundred years ago?" asked Masao.

"Yes In a matter of speaking" replied Liu Kang.

He stood in front of Shang Tsung and got into his praying mantis stance. Shang Tsung did the same and then threw the first punch. Kung Lao blocked him and punch Shang Tsung in the face. Shang Tsung was enraged "Insolent monk!" he shot a flaming skull ball at him and it knocked Kung Lao down. Though Kung Lao took the hit, he was able to toss his hat at Shang Tsung. He dodged it then started to move in on Kung Lao but was knocked down by a sweep. Kung Lao stood back up then teleported. Shang Tsung anticipated this and gave Kung Lao an upper cut. While he was down, Shang Tsung stomped on him.

"This is a familiar scene. This is the very same thing I did to your ancestor. You are destined to die just like he did."

Kung Lao was on one knee and tried to recover. "No sorcerer it is you who destined to die!"

He sweep kicked Shang Tsung which gave him time to stand back up. Kung Lao used his whirlwind kick and landed three hits on the sorcerer. Shang Tsung was slowly being weakened with each blow Kung Lao landed on him. Soon some of the souls he contained were slowly leaving him. Kung Lao took his hat and sliced off Shang Tsung's arms. Soon even more souls began to leave his body.

Shang Tsung dropped to his knees "No! You can not kill me! It goes against everything you stand for!"

Kung Lao shook his head "Wrong sorcerer, when it comes to you, I will make an exception!"

Kung Lao cut him wide open and all of the souls left his body however some of those shot into Shao Kahn.


	11. Shao Kahn

**Chapter 11: Shao Kahn**

Shang Tsung had been defeated at the hands of Kung Lao and all the souls he consumed were free. However before they could ascend to the heavens, Shao Kahn rose from this throne and consumed the souls himself. Now the thousand souls that Shang Tsung consumed in the past were now trapped in Shao Kahn.

He laughed "I must thank you for defeating Shang Tsung. Now I have the power to destroy you are!"

Liu Kang walked forward "No Kahn! I will defeat you!"

Shao Kahn reached for his hammer "You have no regard for your life. I am going to enjoy your demise!"

Shao Kahn shoulder tackled Liu Kang and tried to hit him with the hammer. Liu Kang was able to move out of the way of the hammer but was hit by Shao Kahn's knee attack. Shao Kahn stood over Liu Kang and taunted him.

"How do you hope to defeat me in your present condition? I have the souls of a thousand warriors, you can not win!"

Shao Kahn picked him up by his throat and started to choke him. Kitana looked on as her champion was having the life choked out of him.

"Hurry we can not let him die! Fire your projectiles at him!"

Masao jumped forward and shot a couple of his fireballs at him. When they hit Shao Kahn, it caused him to lose his grip on Liu Kang.

"How dare you interfere!" Shao Kahn shot his fire ball at Masao and knocked him against the wall. Yoshio was enraged and threw his boomerang at Shao Kahn. He swung his hammer and knocked the boomerang back at Yoshio and it cut the side of his cheek. Kitana and Jade stepped in tried to attack him at the same time. Kung Lao pulled Liu Kang away to give him time to recover then joined the girls in the attack. Kitana tossed her steel fan and it scarred Shao Kahn's chest. He was furious and swung his hammer at her but didn't see Kung Lao coming behind him. He dived kicked him and knocked his helmet off thus exposing his face. Masao and Yoshio recovered and hit him with a combination of the fireball and boomerang then moved in to attack him. Shao Kahn was now weakened but had enough strength to swing his hammer. He knocked the five attackers back.

"Fools, you might have weakened me, but you will not finish me off!"

Liu Kang had recovered "They might not be able to defeat you but I will!"

He shot is fireball where Shao Kahn's wound was and caused him to yell in pain. Following up his attack he ran towards Shao Kahn and hit him with a flying kick. Soon some of the souls began to leave him. Shao Kahn struggled to get back on his feet.

"This is not over Shaolin warrior. I rule this world!"

"It is over Shao Kahn, all of you tyranny and evil will be cleansed and the only way to do that is to defeat you."

Shao Kahn charged towards him "NEVER!" He swung his hammer at Liu Kang but he kept dodging it. He knocked the hammer out of his hands then exchanged blows with him. Shao Kahn did his best to defend against him but now that he was weaker he was no match for the Mortal Kombat champion. Liu Kang continued on with his attack and finished off Shao Kahn with his cartwheel upper cut combo. As soon as Shao Kahn hit the ground the rest of the souls that he consumed began to leave him and ascend to the heavens. Once the souls were gone, Shao Kahn turned into dust. The corrupted emperor was now dead and Outworld was twisted and transformed back into a beautiful and peaceful realm.


	12. A new future

**Chapter 12: A new future**

With the defeat of Shao Kahn, peace began to spread throughout Outworld. Jade treated Yoshio's wound that he suffered from his own boomerang. Liu Kang and Kung Lao both knelt down and prayed for their ancestor.

"Great Kung Lao, we have defeated your enemy Shang Tsung and your murderer Goro. May you find peace in the after life" said Liu Kang.

Kitana walked over two them "Thank you again for assisting me. I can not find the words to express my gratitude"

Liu Kang took her hand "You are welcome Kitana. Now that Shao Kahn is gone, what will you do now?"

She smiled "My father had a dream of how he wanted Edenia and Outworld to be. I will honor his memory and make that dream a reality.

"I am sue your father would be very proud of you for doing that" he replied.

Kitana lowered her mask and kissed his cheek "Yes and I have you to thank for that."

The monk blushed and bowed to him "Thank you princess Kitana."

She walked over to the warriors of the Red Lotus society and expressed her gratitude to them.

"You warriors have fought well today. Thank you for lending us your aid."

The two warriors bowed. "You are welcome princess of Edenia. Master Bo Rai Cho had said you were a beautiful woman, and he was right" said Masao.

The compliment made her blush "Thank you for your words. Jade, maybe you should become the new ruler of Outworld. Under your rule, this realm will surely be at peace."

Jade nodded humbly and smiled "Thank you, I will rule it according to yours and your father's wish."

Masao opened the portal back to Earthrealm then took the Medallion off.

"Jade, will you return this to Master Bo Rai Cho, and tell him we said thank you?"

Jade nodded, "Yes I will"

"Thank you, Liu Kang, Kung Lao; it was an honor fighting alongside you. If you should ever need help, visit us in the academy."

"Thank you Masao, we will do that" said Liu Kang.

Masao bowed to him then shook his hand. Yoshio repeated the same gesture to Kung Lao. The portal was getting ready to close so they jumped to the portal that will lead them back to Earthrealm.

"These warriors from the Red Lotus Society are formidable warriors" said Kitana.

Liu Kang nodded "Yes, their skills would have been amazing in the tournament; perhaps someday they too will compete for future generations to come."


End file.
